The Women Who Wages War
by Dreamcatcher94
Summary: A story about four European countries, each of which has its own specific problems and battles, and when one huge battle comes into play, it is the women who wages the war and begins them, while their men does the physical aspects of the battles. Four women, each having a significant power behinds their husbands, are going to have to battle each other, where they're related or not!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again to everyone on this wonderful website, and I have a very, well, interesting story just for all of you. In this story, it is similar to the books of the Cousin's War, written by Philippa Gregory, and although it may or may not be that good, I thought it would be pretty neat to have a story written in a way that would either make or break something possibly historic.**

**Anyways, in this story, it will center mostly on Jacob and Renesmee, but there will be a lot of adventure, action, romance, drama, and a lot more. I haven't exactly decided about whether I should rate this T or M, but if it does come to be very violent or something, then I will change the rating.**

**And now for the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only SM does!**

* * *

**Listed for you are the main rivals of the story. Just so you know, England and France are against each other, Spain and France are relatives and allies, and Italy wants them all dead! That's basically all I had to say about the rivalry, but here they are. Some things in their titles as well might sound weird as well, but I just decided to go with it, instead of making up ones that wouldn't really make sense at all. The ones in bold are the main role players in this story (mainly because the title also reflects upon them as well). By the way, these places that I have listed next to some of the characters names are actually names and titles held in those specific countries, but I do not claim those either, just so you know.**

_**House of Black:**_

_William, King of England_

_Sarah, Queen of England_

_Rebecca, Princess of England and Lady of Shrewsbury_

_Rachel, Princess of England and Duchess of Cornwall _

**_Jacob, Prince and Future King of England_**

_Paul Lahote, Husband of Rachel and Duke of Cornwall_

_Solomon Grey, Husband of Rebecca and Earl of Shrewsbury_

_**House of Cullen:**_

_Carlisle, King of France_

_Esmé, Queen of France_

**_Edward, Prince and Future King of France_**

**_Isabella Swan, Princess and Future Queen of France and Lady of Angoulême_**

**_Renesmee Swan Cullen, Princess of France and daughter of Edward and Isabella_**

_Emmett, Prince of France and Duke of Bourbon_

_Rosalie Hale, Wife of Emmett and Duchess of Bourbon_

_Mary Alice, Princess of France and Lady of Ypes_

_Jasper Whitlock, Husband of Alice and Earl of Ypes_

_**House of Denali:**_

_Eleazar, King of Spain_

_Carmen, Queen of Spain_

**_Tanya, Princess and Future Queen of Spain_**

**_Nahuel, Count of Portugal and Future King or Prince of Spain_**

_Lady Maria, Mistress to the Count of Portugal_

_Kate, Princess of Spain and Queen of Denmark_

_Garrett, Husband of Kate and King of Denmark_

_Irina, Princess of Spain and Countess of La Conquista_

_Laurent, Husband of Irina and Count of La Conquista_

_**House of Volturi:**_

_Aro, King of Italy_

_Sulpicia, Queen of Italy_

**_Alec, Prince and Future King of Italy_**

**_Leah Clearwater, Duchess of and Mistress to the Prince of Italy (Future Queen of Italy as well)_**

_Jane, Princess of Italy_

_Marcus, Brother of Aro and King of Russia_

_Didyme, Queen of Russia_

_Caius, Brother of Aro and King of Germany_

_Athenodora, Queen of Germany_

* * *

_Prologue_

_Early to Mid-1400_

_Third POV_

Royal birth is the power that all monarchs can possibly hold in this society today. To be born into royal blood is an honor and a blessing, giving those whom were lucky enough to do so be grateful, well-liked and just rulers of their realms. However, if they so ever used that power unwisely, then they are doomed to failure and might end up being put to death.

In four neighboring kingdoms, there were four future heirs or heiresses to the thrones of their kingdoms, and each of them had their own specific issues that has not been resolved.

In England, the only son of King William and Queen Sarah was young, strapping Jacob Black, the Prince and destined heir to the throne of England, was never one to imagine himself to ever become a leader. He was a frat boy, in plain words, and all he wanted to do in his life was to get drunk and sleep with hundreds of women. His two elder sisters knew their place in line for the throne, judged upon whether Jacob will have an heir to the throne, and if he so does not, then either one of them would be next in line. Rachel Black was now married to the Duke of Olympia, the hotheaded yet protective Paul Lahote, while her twin Rebecca hasn't married yet but she was very sophisticated and well-liked in court. Jacob could have cared less about what anyone else had to say, because all he wanted to do was to be nothing more than a simple man. Alas, his parents insists that he is to be married and bear children with a woman with grace and beauty, someone who could help him settle down. He doesn't know if there is any woman who would ever fit that criteria, but if there was, he will not now when it hits him.

Up north in the province of France (an enemy of England for hundreds of years), though she may not become queen, her father will become the future king of France. Young Renesmee Cullen never really had to worry about whether she is fit to lead a country, but she is France's beloved princess. She is the most beautiful, the brightest, and kindest princess anyone would have ever known. The servants even adore her, and some of them are close friends of hers over the years. Now that she is of age to have already been betrothed to be married, she doesn't want to marry anyone just for a political alliance. She'd rather marry for love, and though her grandparents had married for political reasons, they too did find love over their many years together and reigning together as king and queen. Renesmee knows that her true love is out there somewhere waiting for her, but she doesn't even know how close he could be.

Down south of France is neighboring cousin Spain, led by the French ruler's cousins. Tanya Denali, eldest daughter of Eleazar and Carmen, is now in line to be the Queen of Spain, since there was no male heirs. Since Tanya's sisters were already married, Tanya's parents took matters into their own hands and married her off to the Count of Portugal Nahuel. Tanya genuinely does have feeling for her husband, but he has only mutual feelings for her. Tanya was a beauty, but sadly, Nahuel doesn't understand why he had to marry her and now be her King or Prince, since he is a Count from Portugal. Nahuel even brought his mistress with him to Spain when he married the Princess, and if Tanya knew of his unfaithfulness, then she would definitely draw war with Spain and Portugal. For Tanya, she is proud of the power that she now holds in her country, but if something were to happen with her relatives or her sister whom is Queen of Denmark, she's not even sure if she is up to the challenge.

Even further from all three of the countries that have been mentioned earlier, is Italy, with its future King Alec Volturi. Although he was a mere few minutes younger than his fraternal twin sister Jane, he was still the heir to the throne of Italy. Though for Italy, the country has many allies, and sometimes that could be used to their advantage (possibly why they have made alliances with England and Italy separately, as a way of making them hate each other even more). For Alec, his plan is to take over every country and become the most powerful ruler of Europe, but of course, he needs a queen by his side. Of course, he has a bed lover named Leah Clearwater, a daughter of an English diplomat and a friend of the Prince, but he has his eyes set on the lovely Princess Renesmee of France. He cares for Leah deeply, but will he be ready to have two powerful women in his life if he were to marry the French princess and have an English mistress on the side?

Four nations, four top and popular leaders, but in this story, it is about the women in the background of each nation. For Renesmee and Tanya, they are most definite key players in this story, but also two other powerful women will become the makers of the greatest battle to have ever been fought in any story that would every be told: Renesmee's mother Isabella Swan and Prince Alec's mistress Leah Clearwater. Though men are meant to fight the battle, it is the women who wages war from the beginning, and how that begins is at a masquerade ball where Renesmee and Jacob would soon meet...and become a powerful couple in all of Europe.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this story, and I hope that you have enjoyed reading the first chapter so far. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think of it, and happy reading everyone, from Dreamcatcher94**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading the first chapter to this story, and now here comes the next one just for you.**

**And now for the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only SM does!**

* * *

**Listed for you are the main rivals of the story. Just so you know, England and France are against each other, Spain and France are relatives and allies, and Italy wants them all dead! That's basically all I had to say about the rivalry, but here they are. **

_**House of Black:**_

_William, King of England_

_Sarah, Queen of England_

_Rebecca, Princess of England and Lady of Shrewsbury_

_Rachel, Princess of England and Duchess of Cornwall _

**_Jacob, Prince and Future King of England_**

_Paul Lahote, Husband of Rachel and Duke of Cornwall_

_Solomon Grey, Husband of Rebecca and Earl of Shrewsbury_

_**House of Cullen:**_

_Carlisle, King of France_

_Esmé, Queen of France_

**_Edward, Prince and Future King of France_**

**_Isabella Swan, Princess and Future Queen of France and Lady of Angoulême_**

**_Renesmee Swan Cullen, Princess of France and daughter of Edward and Isabella_**

_Emmett, Prince of France and Duke of Bourbon_

_Rosalie Hale, Wife of Emmett and Duchess of Bourbon_

_Mary Alice, Princess of France and Lady of Ypes_

_Jasper Whitlock, Husband of Alice and Earl of Ypes_

_**House of Denali:**_

_Eleazar, King of Spain_

_Carmen, Queen of Spain_

**_Tanya, Princess and Future Queen of Spain_**

**_Nahuel, Count of Portugal and Future King or Prince of Spain_**

_Lady Maria, Mistress to the Count of Portugal_

_Kate, Princess of Spain and Queen of Denmark_

_Garrett, Husband of Kate and King of Denmark_

_Irina, Princess of Spain and Countess of La Conquista_

_Laurent, Husband of Irina and Count of La Conquista_

_**House of Volturi:**_

_Aro, King of Italy_

_Sulpicia, Queen of Italy_

**_Alec, Prince and Future King of Italy_**

**_Leah Clearwater, Lady of Devonshire and Mistress to the Prince of Italy (Future Queen of Italy as well)_**

_Jane, Princess of Italy_

_Marcus, Brother of Aro and King of Russia_

_Didyme, Queen of Russia_

_Caius, Brother of Aro and King of Germany_

_Athenodora, Queen of Germany_

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_Early to Mid-1400_

_Third POV_

A masquerade ball that was always held in Italy has been a special favorite to all other European countries that surrounded them. Many from all around have come in hopes of possibly making alliances with powerful kingdoms (England, France, Spain, and Italy). Nevertheless, the ball was all that the people from all over have been waiting for. Yet, for the ones destined for greater things, it is always a contest for who would get the lucky bride.

Alec Volturi, Prince of Italy, has made it well known that he wanted the granddaughter of the King of France, the Princess Renesmee Cullen. However, he does satisfy the lonely nights with his mistress, Leah Clearwater from England. As he sat beside his father on the right, while his mother and his fraternal sister Princess Jane were on the left, he kept one eyes on the Princess of France, while his mistress served to the king.

Lovely Leah, though came from a well-to-do family, placed her life in the hands of the leaders of Italy who could possibly placed her life on the line. Her luxurious, black curls framed around her face, as she wore clothing though deemed royal, but was made to serve others and even to perform with the French beloved princess, for they are very good friends. Even the princess, herself, has warned Leah of the young prince, but she didn't care, for she was in love with him.

Over on the far right side of the room, the royals of Spain came and were greeted warmly by the people from many distant lands. The eldest child of the Denali family destined for the throne, Princess Tanya, was ever so lovely. Relatives of France, Spain has always be interested in the New World, where gold and silvers could be discovered for miles and miles. For Tanya, all she wanted was to concern herself with the children of Spain, for they need as much attentions as anyone else in the world. As for the man that she is politically betrothed to, the Count of Portugal, Nahuel, he'd would rather concern himself with war. Portugal has been enemies with Germany for quite some time, and although Germany is relatives of Italy, Nahuel wanted it all...and he even had his mistress here as well. Maria, as lovely as ever was, like Leah, serving the guests and would soon be performing with the Princess of France. Tanya dislikes her, but doesn't have a choice but to agree that Maria is to arrive with them.

As for England and France, for they are sworn enemies for decades to come, the future king, Prince Jacob Black, and the princess that has been mentioned amongst the crowd for quite some time now, Princess Renesmee, could be a match made in heaven...and many will see why that is.

* * *

_Prince Jacob_

I do not understand why I have to go to this blasted ball, just for the publicity of England! I mean, I have done some peculiar things in the past, but it is the way that I am. I am the kind of man that wants thousands of women at my feet, begging for me to take them, while I am rolling around in piles of gold coins and living in luxury. Isn't that enough?

I was sitting on my father's left at our table, watching the crowd, before the music started to play. Out of nowhere, women wearing white cloths that covered mere parts of their bodies with identical black lace masks began to dance in unison. One of those girls that stood out amongst the rest was the one with copper-toned hair. The way that her body moved in rhythmic motion, as her brown eyes beckoned for me to dance with her, I was hypnotized.

Her copper curls went down her back, as her hands motioned for me to come to her and dance. Soon enough, it wasn't just I that was beckoned to come and dance, because other men came and danced too. As I stood in front of her, we bowed to each other, as I took her hand in mines while she danced for me. Once she was closer to me and I could smell rose petals in her hair, I whispered in her ear, "You are quite entrancing, I may say."

"And you, my lord, are very handsome. Strong, brave, and you know how to sweep a woman off of her own feet." With those words, I did just that, as we dance through the music.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"I am a woman, but soon enough, you will know of me."

"Why will you not tell me your name?"

"For it would not be a surprise, now would it, Prince Jacob of England?"

"Now, now, that is not fair that you know of me and I know nothing about you?" She smirked, and once the music stopped, everyone clapped.

I saw Prince Edward Cullen of France stroll over to the girl, and I could feel myself fuming in anger, because I wanted her and he should be faithful to his wife. He stood behind the girl and smiled warmly at her, before addressing the audience. "Friends and families, I know that it has been quite some time since my wife and I have been in court, but since our beloved child insisted on attending to court, I could not refuse. It seem that my child has impressed many, and now, allow me to introduce to court..." He unwrapped the ribbons of the mask from the mysterious girl's face, as she took the mask off of her face to reveal an even more beautiful woman. "My daughter, Princess Renesmee Cullen of France."

She smiled at me and said, "Now you know of my name, shall we?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading this story, and please leave me a review and tell me what you think of it, and happy reading everyone, from Dreamcatcher94**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading the first chapter to this story, and now here comes the next one just for you. Also, please check out another new story, that will reflect on the readers votes and opinion, called "The Bachelor: Season 1!" Check my profile page to see the women in the story and vote!**

**And now for the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only SM does!**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_Early to Mid-1400_

_Third POV_

Jacob and Renesmee were now resting their hands on the balcony of the palace, while some of the guests watched from the opened glass doors from afar. As it seems, Renesmee and Jacob could be seen a the perfect power couple in their world...but what one person who knows and believes in love can see that they were destined to be.

While Renesmee looked out to the Mediterranean Sea, Jacob's eyes were only on her. "You are a mystery, Renesmee Cullen, Princess of France."

She looked at him and said, "Oh, and what makes you believe that is so, Jacob Black, Prince of England."

"I am not sure, but what I am aware of is that you are not an ordinary woman."

"Oh?"

"No, for you are of mere extraordinary measures. Something that is so rare and hard to find in such a woman such as yourself."

Renesmee turned her body to him, so that she could meet his dark onyx eyes. "It seems, my lord, that you are becoming rather intriguing to me as well."

"In what way?"

"You are handsome, charming, with your eyes filled with pure joy when there is music and dancing. Possibly that could also be because of the women here at court?"

"It seems that you know me quite well then what I would assume."

"It is because, my lord, that I am aware of your persona, and I know that if I were to submit myself to you, I would be placing myself in danger."

Before she could turn away from him, Jacob took her hands in his and said, "I do not understand."

"My lord, you are the heir to the throne of England, while my father is next in line for France. France and England has been mortal enemies for thousands of years, and even if we were to submit ourselves to one another, we would all be in mortal danger."

He pulled her closer to him, and spoke so that only she could hear him. "We can change that, for I am quite taken by your grace and beauty. Surely, we both deserve the chance to know more of each other, so I only ask of this: will you let me serve you as your humble servant?"

"Jacob, you do not know what you are asking. If something were to happen, I wouldn't know what I shall do to rectify the errors of our judgments."

"All will be well, Renesmee. Trust me. Shall I ask again, or do you already have an answer?"

Renesmee smiled softly at him and replied, "Yes. With all my heart and soul, I shall do as you command."

Jacob smiled back at her, then asked, "May I kiss you, for I cannot think of anything better than what of my lips upon yours in a sweet embrace."

Believing that no one was looking, Renesmee nodded as Jacob cradled her face in his warm, calloused hands, kissing her in the most sweetest, passionate way. What they did not know was that Tanya, Alec's mistress Leah, and Renesmee's mother Isabella witnessed the kiss.

Leah was surprisingly happy for the couple, because she knew Jacob from childhood and Renesmee in passing and has found them to be a perfect pair.

Tanya, being Renesmee's cousin, wasn't sure of what to say, because although she wanted her cousin to find love, it was still risky to find it in an enemy.

As for her mother, Isabella was furious. How could her own daughter betray her family and her country by kissing a man who was next in line for the throne of their rivals? Didn't she know well enough that it would be drastic to join the sides of the enemies, if she chose to marry the man? Unfortunately, Renesmee didn't seem to know nor care, for she was indeed falling for the prince, and not even her mother could stop love from occurring.

Once Renesmee and Jacob broke apart and went their separate ways, the entire community were gossiping and whispering about them. Could they be the ones to fix all ties of the feud between France and England? No one knew the answer, except for the current kings and queens of those countries. In fact, it seems that it was what they wanted of the two young adults. For Jacob, he needed a woman who can make him the man that he needed to be when he is king, and someone who can stay by his side in happiness and sorrow. For Renesmee, she needed a man who can protect her, trust her better judgment, and above all else, give her the want of children and life.

Jacob's parents and Renesmee's grandparents knew when the moment the prince and princess were born that they were destined to be. It was as if God has intended for the couple to be born on Earth and be each other's better halves, and they were pleased by that. But, would this mean that they are playing with fire, trying to bring them together as a couple to save a country, or could this be real true love? No one knows of what is true and what is not, but for all that we do know: Renesmee and Jacob will be the one power couple that no one could withstand, for they are the true ones who could be either the makers of the war that will occur in the near future, or the one to ends all ties of it.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this story, and please leave me a review and tell me what you think of it, and happy reading everyone, from Dreamcatcher94**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reading the first chapter to this story, and now here comes the next one just for you. Also, please check out another new story, that will reflect on the readers votes and opinion, called "The Bachelor: Season 1!" Check my profile page to see the women in the story and vote!**

**And now for the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only SM does!**

_Chapter 3_

_Early to Mid-1400_

_Third POV_

Days has went by, and Jacob and Renesmee have spent most of their time together. Of course, unbeknownst to Renesmee, her mother Isabella has had some of her servants that they have brought with them to spy on the two lovebirds. Everything that they would see Jacob and Renesmee do during their private meetings, Isabella would know about it. Isabella's mother-in-law Queen Esmé was not too please when she heard of what the future queen was doing, and soon she went to the Queen of England Sarah and spoke to her about it.

"So, your daughter-in-law is spying on my son and her own daughter?" Sarah asked.

"It seems so that she is." Esmé confirmed to the queen, "She's having my servants spy on them, for she doesn't trust them to be alone."

"Well, we cannot break my son and your granddaughter apart from one another. It seems that they are falling in love, and not even we as mothers and grandmothers can break such a sacred bond such as love."

Esmé nodded, as they looked out the window to the courtyard, where they could see Renesmee and Jacob walking side-by-side as he hands her an Italian red rose from one of the bushes. "Nevertheless, they are from two different worlds, and they are falling in love with one another."

Sarah nodded, smiling down at the young couple who didn't know that they were being seen when they kissed. The way that they have kissed was the way that the queens have kissed their husbands: with love and devotion to their significant other. "Esmé, I would like to make a proposition with you. Course, we must also discuss this with our husbands."

"What is it that you have in mind, Sarah?" Esmé asked.

Sarah, not taking her eyes off of her son and the princess, said, "I would like to see them married, so why not help them by having them marry."

Esmé gasped and looked at her dear friend. "You want to see your son and my granddaughter marry in secret? What would your husband say about this? You should realize that my son and his wife will be very against the idea that their daughter will marry someone who isn't a Frenchman."

"Oh pish posh, nothing will go wrong. Besides, I am certain that if I asked my son if he would consider marrying the girl that he will say yes."

Esmé looked back at her granddaughter, and although it seemed wrong to do something against her son's wishes, she wanted to see her granddaughter be happy and married before she dies...so she agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the castle, Tanya was also watching from the balcony of her room, but not at her cousin. Instead, she was merely watching her betrothed and his mistress going on a walk and laughing. She despises Mistress Maria, for she wanted the Count of Portugal to have his eyes only on hers, like her father's were only for her mother's. Tanya didn't notice when her mother came into the room until she kissed her daughter's cheek. "Mija, what's the matter?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Mama. Nothing that's needed to be worried for."

"Are you lying to your own mother?" Carmen asked her daughter.

Tanya nodded, knowing that she could never lie to her own mother. Carmen saw what Tanya was too busy staring at, and said, "Sweetheart, you know that men cannot help themselves when it comes to the closeness of women."

"But Mother," Tanya said. "Why is it that he has to show her off? He wants her to have her own room in the castle, and her own title. It is absurd."

"Darling, you cannot say anything to the man, for he is entitled to having a companion for his bed if his wife is to deliver, or that she cannot satisfy him anymore."

"Well, for Father, he was ever faithful to you."

Carmen sighed. "No, he was not faithful when we were married."

Tanya looked away from the window, shocked by what her mother had said to her. "Mama, how can that be?"

"Your father has always enjoyed being in the company of women, when I could not bear a son, but eventually, we did fall in love."

"How?"

"When your father returned from a battle, where he severed his leg, I tended to him. It was then when we grew to not only find trust in one another, but also to be able to love, as well. Ever since, we have been a united front."

"But what does anything that you have said will do for me?"

Carmen touched her daughter's cheek, a sympathetic smile appeared on her face. "Have faith in your future husband, and one day, you will have what your father and I have."

Tanya's mother kissed her cheeks before leaving her be, then Tanya said to herself as she looked out to Mistress Maria, "You are my death, and I am yours. One day, you will be rid from mines and my future husband's life, and when that day comes, I will never welcome you to my palace again."

* * *

In another part of the castle, the Queen of Italy Sulpicia was doing some needlework before her principal lady-in-waiting Heidi came into her chambers and bowed before her. "Your Majesty, Mistress Leah Clearwater is waiting for approval to enter."

"Send her in," the queen ordered her servant. Soon, Leah, with her head held high and a somber look upon her face as she curtsied before her queen and hopefully her protector. "Lady Leah."

"Your Majesty, you have asked for me?"

Sulpicia extended her hand to the seat on the left side of hers. "Please, have a seat, my dear."

Reluctantly, Leah sat down and had her eyes looking down at the Queen's feet. "Leah, you do not need to look down to the ground, for here in this room, we are human, thus making us equals."

Leah finally looked up at the Queen, who smiled at her, though the Queen was only a few years younger than her own mother. It was amazing how Sulpicia was only seventeen when she not only married King Aro, but also to have given birth to Alec and Jane. Sulpicia then continued, "Lady Leah, I wanted to ask you of what you think of my son being king someday. Do you believe that he is ready for such a grand title that his father holds high and ever dearly?"

"I believe that His Highness will be a just leader, and that he will have the support of many citizens from not only here in Italy but all across Europe. He is kind, just, but can also be stubborn and acts upon something that he deems isn't right, and not thinking through and conversing with others about it."

"I know that you have also be of friends with the Princess of France when you were young, when your father traveled to create an alliance with France for England after so many years have passed that they have been enemies. What of her do you think would make her be a good consort to any man who may come and ask for her hand in marriage?"

Leah smiled, remembering how she thinks of the princess as a sister she had longed for, not that she never loved her brother, but it was quite nice to have someone of her gender to have private conversations with about the world politics and of what could be changed in their world today. "Renesmee is a very dear friend of mines, and I know in my heart that if she were to be a consort to a man of a royal title, she would be beloved by all and would be of greatness to her own king or duke or whatever title that she is married to."

Sulpicia nodded, then added, "What if it were my son, would you be happy for them?"

Leah knew that the Queen knew of her being Alec's lover, but it was not her doing except her father. She only did as her father commanded, but she did not fall in love with him on purpose, for it was something that was not of her doing by command but had just simply happened. She loved the man, and wanted nothing more than to hear him say the words too, but she knew that he wanted Renesmee as his queen to not only make a political alliance with France, but because she was an attractive woman in all of Europe of a royal title. Leah is the daughter of the Duke of Devonshire in England, and though she is too attractive, but she is also someone not born into the royal title, for her father earned the title of Duke when she was just a mere child. Leah finally broke away from her thoughts and replied, "I would be happy for them, but be fearful for my family, for I had a purpose for being a part of this world and now I may have my family in danger if it is so."

"Lady Leah, you will always be safe in my care as long as I am living, and I believe that you will also be protected under my son's care...for is it true that you are with child?"

Leah gasped, then unknowingly rested her hand on her stomach where Alec's child rested. Leah had discovered that she was indeed pregnant with the prince's child just a mere few days before the masquerade ball was held. Leah looked back at the Queen, for she knew that his mother would always know of the truth. No secret would be kept away from her, and Leah would have to live with the consequences. "Indeed I am, Your Majesty." Leah confirmed.

Sulpicia nodded, taking in the fact that she is to have a grandchild soon. "Then, to make sure that you are protected, we must let the king and the prince know, and we shall have a wedding ceremony to legitimize the child...for I believe that the child will be a making of greatness for this country."

* * *

**Thank you for reading this story, and please leave me a review and tell me what you think of it, and happy reading everyone, from Dreamcatcher94**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reading the first chapter to this story, and now here comes the next one just for you. Also, please check out another new story, that will reflect on the readers votes and opinion, called "The Bachelor: Season 1!" Check my profile page to see the women in the story and vote!**

**And now for the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only SM does!**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_Early to Mid-1400_

_Third POV_

When Jacob and Renesmee had went their separate ways, his mother pulled him aside into hers and his father's sleeping chambers. Once they knew that they were alone, Sarah asked him, "Son, how do you like being here in Italy for the short time we have before we are to return home?"

"It is well, Mother."

"So, have you met a woman to your liking?" She said bluntly.

Jacob was caught off-guard, then his father interjected. "Sweetheart, what is this about? Why are you concern about our son's romantic escapades?"

"Oh darling, do not worry, for I have my reasons for asking."

"Which is what, Mother?" Jacob asked her.

"Jacob, what do you think of the Princess Renesmee?"

"Well, I think she is a lovely woman." Jake spoke from the heart when he heard her name. "She is someone who any man would ever want in their lives."

"Even you?"

He stared at his mother, then quickly put the pieces together. "How long have you known, Mother?"

"Not long, but the question is do you love her enough to make her your wife and possibly one day your queen?"

Jacob wasn't sure what to say. Renesmee his wife is one thing that he cannot imagine without, but as queen? He could never picture himself as a king, but her as his queen...that would be something that he could dream of being possible. Renesmee sitting on his right hand side, wearing the Queen's Jewels, bearing the children that will one day be the next future rulers of my kingdom...something that he never thought would be possible until now. He noticed that Renesmee was outside, walking with her grandfather, and he could feel his heart swell just missing her being beside him. He turned back to his mother and said, "Yes, I see her as being my wife and my queen."

"So, you will be married to her, won't you?"

"I shall have her as my wife, and I will make sure of that." Jacob replied, as he ran out from the chambers and headed toward the garden. Sarah smiled, then looked over at William, when he said, "Sweetheart, what has happened?"

"Something extraordinary, my dear husband."

* * *

Renesmee smiled as she walked with her grandfather through the beautiful red rose garden that the Queen of Italy had preserved for some time. The garden reminded her of the one her grandmother had back home in France, except the roses were not red ones. Anyways, the young woman smiled at her grandfather as they walked together among the flowers. "You know, Renesmee, when I was your age and I married your grandmother, I helped oversee your grandmother's garden." Carlisle reminisce about the past.

"You did, Grandfather?" She asked him.

He nodded. "Indeed, it was a second wedding gift for your grandmother, which she loved very much."

"What was her first gift that you gave her, Grandfather?"

"A vacation home I called Isle Esmé in honor of your grandmother."

She smiled at him, then kissed his cheek. "Grandmother never needed such grand gifts, for she told me that it was your love that she needed most."

"I know, but I have ever so enjoyed giving her something that was from the heart."

"Renesmee!" A voice boomed from one side of the garden. Renesmee and Carlisle turned to see Jacob quickly walking over to them. Carlisle kissed her forehead before leaving them alone. Jacob smiled at her and took her hands in his. "Hello, my sweeting."

"Hello, and to what do I owe the pleasure to be graced within your presence?"

He kissed her finger tips, and said, "Renesmee, I know that this might be impetuous, but I need to know how you feel about me."

"Jacob, what is this about?"

"I need to know how you feel, it is all."

Renesmee smiled at him, as she gently brushed her lips against his. "You do not need to be worry for how I feel, for I have strong feelings for you and you alone."

He chuckled, then asked her, "Will you marry me?"

Renesmee couldn't speak for a moment, then replied, "Are you aware of what you are asking? You should remember that I am a French woman, whose father is next in line for the throne."

"Indeed, but you are someone who I would rather spend a lifetime with, and not with no other."

Renesmee couldn't breathe for a moment, but when she finally did, she gave him an answer. "Yes, yes I will."

Jacob smiled, then caressed her face before kissing her. Renesmee's heart soar to greater heights with his kisses, knowing that she would soon be his wife in all ways possible.

* * *

Tanya was doing some needlework when one of her servants knocked on the door and curtsied before her. "The Princess Renesmee is here to see you, my lady."

Tanya nodded to her, as her cousin entered with a bright smile on her face. "Cousin, to what do I owe the pleasure of being in your presence?"

"Tanya, I am getting married." Renesmee replied, giggling.

Tanya gasped, then took Renesmee hands and squeezed them gently. "Oh, that is wonderful. Who is it?"

"It's Jacob."

Tanya quickly released Renesmee's hands. "What? You mean that playboy prince from England, your rival?"

"Why yes, dear cousin. It is him."

"You cannot be serious about something like this. He is your family's rival, and you're going to marry him?"

"Tanya, he's a changed man, and once you meet him, you will see that he is."

"Why are you telling me about this marriage?" Tanya asked her.

"Because I want you there as a witness, along with Grandmother and Grandfather."

"What? What of your parents? Surely, they should be there to witness such a reunion."

Renesmee touched her cousin's shoulders and said, "I want to wait until the moment is right to tell them about it, and I want my dearest cousin and good friend to be there, now please say that you'll come?" Tanya knew that it was wrong to defy her relatives on such notion as this, but she can tell that her own cousin is in deed in love with the boy...and reluctantly, she agreed.

* * *

Aro and Alec were in the confinements of Aro's chambers, discussing about political matters, and what Alec hoped was that he would tell his father about wanting to marrying Princess Renesmee, when his mother Sulpicia and Leah entered the room. "Ah, sweetheart," Aro said to his wife. "What a pleasant surprise to see you and the Mistress Leah, and what may we do for you?"

Sulpicia gently touched Leah's shoulders and answered, "There is something that we must tell you both."

Alec looked at Leah, who looked like she had cried for a while, but was still beautiful to him. "What is it?" He questioned.

Leah looked back at Sulpicia, who then encouraged her to speak. Leah, then looking back at Alec, walked over so that she was in front of him. Once she was, she looked up at him, then took his hand and rested it upon her stomach. He wasn't sure what she had meant by the gesture until she spoke up. "I am with child, Alec."

Aro let out a gasp and looked at his wife, who nodded her head to confirm the truth, but Alec was dumbfounded, never moving his hand from her belly where his seed has rooted inside of her and has created a living and breathing child. He knew that one day that he would have a child who would take the throne after him one day, but he never thought that the day would come so quickly. Alec wasn't paying attention to his parents who were arguing about what to do of the child and of Leah, but when he looked into her dark brown eyes, he could see that she was frighten not of the child, but of hers and her family's safety. He took Leah's hand and kissed the inside of the palm before turning back to his father and saying, "We shall arrange a marriage for I and Lady Leah, to legitimize and protect the heir to the throne that will one day be mines."

Aro and Sulpicia looked at each other for a moment, before Aro spoke, "Are you sure of this, my son? Is this what you would like to have done, then say the words and it shall be."

He looked back at Leah, and without taking his eyes off of hers, he said yes.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this story, and please leave me a review and tell me what you think of it.**

******Also, if you have anything you would like to ask me, all questions and comments are welcomed! I love answering and reading the questions and comments that I receive from my readers, and it would be wonderful to have that again. So, starting now, in each story that I have written, I will start posting the questions either at the beginning of the chapter or the end with the answers, and the names of the reviewers whom have sent it. You can either send it through a review or through private messaging, and I will answer all questions that I am able to for my works. Thank you very much and I hope to hear from you soon!**

**Happy reading everyone, from Dreamcatcher94**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for reading the first chapter to this story, and now here comes the next one just for you. **

**And now for the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only SM does!**

* * *

_Chapter 5_

_Early to Mid-1400_

_Third POV_

Renesmee and Jacob were both preparing for their private ceremony with some help from their servants and the people they loved, as Jacob's parents and Renesmee's grandparents and cousin Tanya waited with the cardinal who would be officiating the ceremony. Tanya wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do, but she knew that Renesmee was very happy and wanted to be Jacob's wife more than anything else in the entire world.

It may have not been planned, ideally, but it was something that could bring a wonderful miracle in the world...perhaps an heir to the throne of England? All that anyone in the ceremony did know was that they were definitely in love, and not even they could break that tie or bond that they have now created. Soon, the ceremony was about to start, and as Jacob waited up at the altar for Renesmee to walk down the aisle, his heart was already pounding in his chest. He felt so alive, and knowing that Renesmee was going to be his wife, he wanted her to be in his arms again.

Soon, the organ started to play and Renesmee and Carlisle walked down the aisle together, with Renesmee looking so ravishing in her white gown. Jacob's grin never disappeared from his face when she finally met him in front of the cardinal. They recited their vows to one another and exchange rings; Renesmee had some help getting the ring for her husband, while Jacob's ring for Renesmee was one of the heirlooms of his mother's. Sarah insisted upon Jacob giving her the ring that his father gave her when he proposed to her.

Once they were announced to be husband and wife, Jacob and Renesmee finally sped away to their quarters, which Esmé and Sarah have arranged for them. After a few hours of being alone in their romantic embrace, they were now resting in their bed naked, with the sheets covering their bodies. Jacob and Renesmee were smiling from their coupling as husband and wife, then leaned up and kissed each other. Renesmee looked down at the emerald ring that Jacob gave her, a bright smile widened upon her face. "This is the most beautiful ring that I have ever seen before,"

Jacob stroke his fingers over the curvature of her back and said, "Well, this is the first of many fine jewelries that you will be receiving from me. I want to make sure that my wife will receive the most finest gifts above all other queens."

Renesmee kissed him again and rested her head on his chest. "Well, there is one gift that I want above all else...a child."

Jacob chuckled, then cradled the side of her face in his hand. "Then let us not waste another moment, and let us create an heir." Soon, he was towering over her and taking her again, again...and again.

* * *

Leah was in her family quarters in the palace, sitting in front of her parents as she tells them of what is the plan for her and the prince. Her mother worried for her daughter, because Leah and her brother Seth were very important to her. However, for Leah's father, he would always have a final say in everything. "We must make sure that this alliance with Italy will sustain. You will marry the prince, to not only legitimize the child in your womb, but that we will have titles here in Italy." Harold, Duke of Devonshire, said to his daughter, while Seth and Harold's wife Susannah were standing by the window.

Leah looked up at her father and asked, "Father, why are you ordering me to do something just for you to have power here?"

"I am your maker, and you will do as I say." Harold ordered.

"Father, I am no longer your ward anymore. I can make my decision about my life, and if I marry the prince, it shall only be for love and nothing else."

Harold grabbed her arm roughly and argued, "You are mines to own, and there is nothing more that you can say to make you otherwise. I own you, Leah Clearwater!"

Leah broke away from her father, as Seth tried to stop his father from going anywhere near her. Susannah tried to follow Leah, but Leah was already running down the hall toward Alec's bedchamber. Tears were still in her eyes when she entered Alec's room through the secret door that only she was allowed to go through since she was still his mistress until she marries him. Once she was in his room, she saw that he was alone and was busy fixing his shirt. He saw from the mirror that Leah was standing in the doorway, then turned to smile at her but his face dropped when he saw tears in her eyes. "Leah, what is the matter?" Alec asked her, touching her face and wiping the tears away.

"It is not important, Alec. Not now,"

Alec wrapped his arms around her but not too tightly so that it would hurt her and the baby in her womb. "Leah, you are my fiancée. You can always tell me anything that is on your mind."

Leah rested her hands on his chest and said, "My father is more concern about having a higher title here in court, and I fear that he will do whatever it takes to make sure he will have the power over our child. I don't even know if you as the future king will be able to protect us,"

Alec kissed her forehead and said, "I promise you, Leah, you and our child will be protected by me."

Leah had a soft smile on her face as she looked into his eyes. "Alec, there is another thing that I need to know."

"What is it?"

Leah moved from his arms to look out to the window of the courtyard. "Are you marrying me to legitimize our child, or do you care enough to possibly love me?"

Alec stood behind Leah and wrapped his arms again from behind her, with his hands resting on her small baby bump. He kissed her cheek and replied, "Would you be alright if I say that it was both?"

Leah was not sure to believe him or not. "How do I know that you are telling me the truth?"

Alec turned her around and knelt before her. He took her hands in hers and said to her, "Leah Clearwater, will you marry me?"

Leah nodded her head, not able to speak, as Alec kissed her and took her in his room in a passionate embrace.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this story, and please leave me a review and tell me what you think of it.**

**Happy reading everyone, from Dreamcatcher94**


End file.
